Bodyguard forever
by nippyfan4ever
Summary: The thing that fans always wanted to know, what happened later? Frank is working at the FBI, he heard Rachel had an accident and without thinking, he runs to her. What was "the thing between this two"? Was it just a phase or something stronger? (I m not a native english speaker, so please correct me if I am wrong)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Frank was very immersed solving a case of two ex-politicians who get involved with the death of a mayor. It seemed they stole some national security investigations and were discovered. As he was reading one of the plenty of newspapers there were at his desk, he was also watching some videos of the public speech given by the now deceased mayor. Frank Farmer had always had this very keen sense of smell for such cases; he had always been clever to smell if something was going wrong. This ability took him to be hired by one of his clients who recommended him to a high FBI chief, the ex-bodyguard accepted the job because it was very well paid and thought it was a good change. He wanted less drama and action in his life.

It was almost eleven pm and he was feeling tired but suddenly Garret opened the door and sat down in a chair. He was his best friend, he reminded Frank to the cookie-black chauffeur of her famous ex-client. –God damn it Frank! You have less than four months and you already solved the fucking case. You´re good man. By the way, have you heard the entertainment news? Frank look at him with an ironic sight and answered him –Yeah, I don´t miss it, you know I love it! Of course he has never liked the spotlight and nothing to do with it. –I think you wanted to know that the famous Rachel Marron had an accident an hour ago. Just by hearing these words, Frank´s body got cold and tense –My Rachel? he looked horrified to his friend – What you have just said, your Rachel? Garret said and the man sitting in front of him couldn´t believe he said it aloud. Is she alright, how, how it happened? He could hardly spoke and react but disciplined as he was, Frank got up quickly and decided to go home and before leaving the office, he said to Garret, -Someday I´ll tell you the whole history, but now, please watch my back while I disappear for some days.

His fingers felt clumsy when trying to dial the number; a number he wanted to dial so many times but never had the courage to do so. Frank tried to convince himself that the "thing with Rachel" was just a phase and no more. She was the most famous singer and actress and how could she put her heart on him, -C´mon boy, you are not for her and she is not for you! But what the hell he was doing right now? A deep voice answered the phone, -Frank is that you? She got you in her cell. It was Bill.

Frank took some stuff from his house and by this moment, he thought it was good to work with the FBI, because due to contacts, now was flying to L.A. Minutes seemed like hours but at this moment he realized that he was desperate to be with her, that without thinking, just impulsively guided, Frank was in a plane and flying end to end of the country. –What am I gonna tell her when I see her? How is she going to react? Why am I doing this madness? These were the questions that went through his head as he reached his destination.

Chapter 2

She couldn't sleep well because she was worried, too many things to think, besides, her left foot started to hurt a bit. She opened her eyes, -How you doing Rach? Frank approaches to her. She can´t believe what she hears, what she sees. Did he just call her "Rach"? The only thing that comes from her mouth is –Frank! Her heart starts to beat very strong and for a moment, she forgets how to breath till Frank says to her, -It wasn´t a good idea, was it? Before they can exchange words, Shelley, Rachel´s cousin, enter the room hospital and say –Oh well, well honey how you feel? There are some silent minutes and then Rachel, still watching Frank, answers her –I´m just feeling alright girl, how´s Tony, Henry and Louis? Shelley tells her that they have little injuries, nothing to worry about. Then, Fletcher shouts of surprise and runs to Frank who finally moves and picks him up getting a strong hug from him –Frank, how good you´re here! I missed you a lot. Farmer feels great with that emotive welcome and kiss the little boy´s head. –I missed you more Fletch. Rachel look at them and a tear runs through her cheek, she doesn´t know if that´s happiness or nervousness. –Okay boys, time to left the room. I´m gonna help Rachel to get prepared and go out of here.

Frank´s hands shakes a little, his heart is beating a lot and he begins to remove his sweater. -I heard you had an accident, was nearby and decided to come. Bill, Tony and Louis were talking with Frank when Rachel and her cousin met them out of the room. Of course the ex-bodyguard and the famous singer had many questions to make each other but it wasn´t the time or place. Frank offered to carry Rachel, because now she was in a wheelchair. –Thank you Frank, you´re so kind. When they disposed to leave the hospital, the doctor who treated Rachel, came and told her –Take care of yourself and also the … Oh.. well you know. Nobody heard those words (Bill, Tony, Louis, the cousin and Fletcher were distracted by the people and reporters waiting outside) but Frank, Frank was so sufficiently near to hear the words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She couldn't sleep well because she was worried, too many things to think, besides, her left foot started to hurt a bit. She opened her eyes, -How you doing Rach? Frank approaches to her. She can´t believe what she hears, what she sees. Did he just call her "Rach"? The only thing that comes from her mouth is –Frank! Her heart starts to beat very strong and for a moment, she forgets how to breath till Frank says to her, -It wasn´t a good idea, was it? Before they could exchange more words, Shelley, Rachel´s cousin, entered the room hospital and said "Oh well, well honey how you feel?" There are some silent minutes and then Rachel, still watching to Frank, answers her "I´m feeling alright girl, how´s Tony, Henry and Louis?" Shelley tells her that they have little injuries, nothing to worry about. Then, Fletcher shouts of surprise and runs to Frank who finally moves and picks him up getting a strong hug from him –Frank, how good you´re here! I missed you a lot. Farmer feels great with that emotive welcome and kiss the little boy´s head. –I missed you more Fletch. Rachel look at them and a tear runs through her cheek, she doesn´t know if that´s happiness or nervousness. –Okay boys, time to left the room. I´m gonna help Rachel to get prepared and go out of here.

Frank´s hands shakes a little, his heart is beating a lot and he begins to remove his sweater. "I heard you had an accident, was nearby and decided to come". Bill, Tony and Louis were talking with Frank when Rachel and her cousin met them out of the room. Of course the ex-bodyguard and the famous singer had many questions to make each other but it wasn´t the time or place. Frank offered to carry Rachel, because now she was in a wheelchair. "Thank you Frank, you´re so kind" She felt secure again around him.

When they disposed to leave the hospital, the doctor who treated Rachel, came and told her "Take care of yourself and also the … Oh.. well you know". Nobody heard those words (Bill, Tony, Louis, the cousin and Fletcher were distracted by the people and reporters waiting outside) but Frank, Frank was sufficiently near to hear the words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once they passed through the crowd, Frank took Rachel in his arms and helped her to climb into the van. She felt his strong arms and remembered the time when they went out of the Mayan and now he did the same, but this time it felt different because he was embracing her very carefully. Before, Frank would have sat beside Henry but he was no longer her bodyguard, so he took his place in the back of the van with her, Fletcher and the cousin.

"So, you were her ex-bodyguard. Rachel why you didn´t tell me about Frank?" Shelley spoke first and biting her lips, she looked him up and down. It was obvious she was flirting at him, Fletcher realized it but Rachel and Frank didn´t noticed it because they were looking at each other. Shelley was waiting for an answer and cleared her throat; it made Rachel blush and withdrew his gaze from Frank. That was the timid Rachel reaction, something that her ex-bodyguard saw few times but got him crazy, she looked so human and tender. But the diva quickly put on her mask and said "Yes, he used to protect me. I have to tell you he is very talented". "¡He is the best bodyguard in the world and he taught me how to fix boats! Right Frank?" said Fletcher hugging Frank, "I´ll show you the things I´ve fix and the robots I created myself!", he continued. Frank replied him "Oh, I think you´re gonna be a great industrialist and inventor Fletch. You´ve always been a smart kid". While touching his arm, Rachel said "I'm grateful that you've motivated him to this Frank, he won a technological invention contest in his class".

Henry was listening to their conversation and asked Frank about his current life. As it was expected, Frank Farmer´s answers were short. But one thing that surprised everyone was that now he was working for the FBI. "Seriously? I guess you´re in a great position, Frank", said Tony. "Kind of, I had an assignment to protect a priest but I got a good offer from the FBI and so I took it. Besides, being a bodyguard was getting tired for me". At this statement, Rachel gave him a little and fake smile.

"By the way Farmer, have you heard Rachel´s latest song? It´s terrific and I think you´re going to love it! I know you´re not in the showbiz and knows nothing of it but _I will always love you_ is heard everywhere", said Tony and Frank replied "Yeah, I guess it´s a good song". Of course he heard it hundred times. That song became his favorite after they danced at the restaurant and the first time he heard it sung by Rachel, was perplexed and mesmerized. Rachel expected him to say "Hey, it's the song we danced and you sang it" or "I love you too Rachel." But she just heard a "Yeah, it's a good song." It meant nothing to him? Didn´t he know that she sang it especially for him? Rachel Marron was very disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"God, I´m starving. I had a little meal at the hospital and it wasn´t enough" said Rachel while finishing her steak. "Hey sweetheart, you have already interviews to give. E Entertainment wants to know what happened and right now I have arranged a phone call" Shelley said then she got up, said goodbye to the guests and left. The whole scene was very bizarre to Rachel, she felt that Frank was so close yet so far at once. When they were in the van, they exchanged glances but now she noticed that he was trying to avoid her. "Frank when did you go? asked Fletcher interrupting Rachel´s thoughts. Frank answered that as soon as he can, that he just wanted to know if they were OK. Fletcher grimaced and his face got sad. "I´d like you to stay longer".

The sun was falling. "Mommy I don´t wanna go to the pj´s party if you´re this way" said Fletcher. Rachel was walking to her room by the help of Frank and her son, "But baby, there will be a bonfire and all your friends expect you to go, my ankle is a little twisted, that's all. Got prepared, I already told Shelley to take you to the party". Frank stopped and said "I´ll take care of your mother, Fletch. Go and have fun". They entered to Rachel´s room, son and mother said goodbye. Fletcher also said goodbye to Frank and the ex-bodyguard said to him "We´ll see each other again, I promise."

Rachel and Frank were finally alone; they were sat in her bed. Although the night was a little bit chilly, Rachel wore a little dress because it was easy to put (she had a splint on her left foot) and she also was wearing a jacket. She began to shiver, was not only cold but nerves. "Good thing the accident didn´t came to worst! And I'm glad it wasn´t a fucking crazy fan" Frank said calmly. "Thank you for coming Frank, I really appreciate it. But… may I ask you something? Rachel put her hand on Frank´s arm. That touch and question made the ex-bodyguard got tense. "You could´ve make a call to ask if I was alright, why did you come? The singer didn´t know that the man with her flew across the country to see her, she thought he was still living in L.A.

Frank pondered the question, he didn´t want to tell her what he done, he was unsure about his feelings about her and also her feelings about him. "Umm… Why should I call if I was so close to here?" He felt stupid saying it, Rachel was silent for a minute and suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to hide her face so that Farmer wouldn´t see. She was very confused because, what was the point that Frank has gone to the hospital to see her, that for a moment he behave friendly and seconds later was treating her like shit? She had set his heart on that song without intention to became success and his former bodyguard seemed not to have reacted to it.

She wondered if he loved her or was another one of those bastards that because of money and fame, came to her. It was hard for her to think about this, because she knew that Frank was not that way, and that´s why she was in loved with him. But all his actions till now, say otherwise.

"Rach" he softly wiped his tear with his finger, "Rach" he called her by the second time but she had her face looking down and then she felt a warm kiss in her cheek, then another one and he was getting closer to her. His arms surrounded her, his lips were in her neck and they tried to reach her mouth but she refused him. Farmer began stroking her back and put his lips into hers, he opened her mouth with his fingers and she couldn´t resist him anymore. As the kissing became more passionate, also caresses and hugs. She circled his neck with her arms and put his fingers in his hair. A warm hand was going through her waist and rose under her breast, touching it slowly. She began to unzip his jeans. Her nails dug into his body, Frank Farmer carefully lay her down and lifted her dress, he already felt his bottom began to heat up, to swell and he had to release it when Rachel, sighing, said "I´m pregnant, I have three months".

He froze, closed his eyes and sat up. He saw her for a second and turned away. He stood like this for a while and finally said "I can´t do this". Rachel couldn´t believe it and started to cry "Oh my God, I should´ve knew it! How stupid I am, I mean, I thought you were in lo… (she cut the word and sat in the bed). Why the hell you came Frank? She yelled at him. "I don´t want…" he tried to say but was interrupted by her "This reminds me exactly to Fletcher´s fath…" Farmer took a deep breath "For God sake. I don´t want to make love with you because I don´t wanna hurt you nor our baby!"

She was petrified, her eyes full of anger began to sweeten. Frank knelt in front of her, he took her hands "So, we´re gonna have a baby?" Rachel smiled. Frank put his hands around her waist and gave a soft kiss to her belly. "Forgive me, I have just made you cry. When did you know this? Why you didn´t tell me Rachel?" With the sleeve of his sweater wiped her tears. Sobbing, she said "First I thought it was the stress of going up and down due to my tour, that my body got unbalance and two weeks ago I decided to go to the doctor to give me some tranquilizer pills. Then I found I was pregnant. Oh Frank, I still can´t believe it. I was so nervous, insecure but so happy. I haven´t told anyone about this, I do not know how, you know what I mean? At this point in my career and you were already out of my life. This is too much!" she finally said.

All this information caught him off guard, Frank didn´t know exactly how to react or what to say to Rachel, he even didn´t know if she wanted to have the baby. He often wondered if "this thing" was love or too much of physical attraction. Having a baby with this superstar when he didn´t even know if he felt love for her and vice versa? But at the same time, the image of a baby with her made him very happy. He always wanted to have a family but never find the time. "Rachel, this caught me off guard, in my plans there was no babies" and before she could reply to this, he kept saying "But I do want to have this baby. Would you do the same?

Rachel put her hand on Frank´s, who was stroking her belly "Our daughter wasn´t in my plans, but when I knew of her, I realized that I loved her". "Oh my God, and the accident. If something would have happened…" he said as he dipped his head into Rachel´s body. "Wait, you said our daughter?" he reacted. "Yes, I feel it´s a girl. She will be your princess!" and she ran her fingers over his hair. "If that´s so, we will be just perfect. Fletcher and me, two strong men and you two, the most beautiful ladies on earth. By the way, does Fletcher know about this?" Frank sat beside Rachel, and started to kiss her, this time with less passion but with more love and sweetness. "I haven´t yet told Fletcher" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

It´s been almost a month since my last chapter. I´m very sorry and I apologize to all of you… so very sorry. Real life is getting hard and I had no time for this. I´m really ashamed but here you are Chapter 5. And I also started with Chapter 6. Thank you very much for your reviews!

Chapter 5

It was morning and Rachel woke up, she expected to find Frank at her side. She didn´t realized when she got sleep but she knew it was in his arms; now there was no trace of her ex-bodyguard. She was trying to get up while the door was opening slowly, Rachel saw some balloons entering the room and quickly she covered part of her face the same way she did once when Frank was breaking up with her on their first date.

"Oh he is so sweet" she thought but when the man holding the balloons was not Frank the singer was surprised. It was John Harris, her boyfriend. John was a very good looking guy and Rachel knew him even before Frank started to work for her. The thing Rachel loved the most about John was his humor: he always cheered her up. After the "the Framer thing" (like Sy used to name their relation), Rachel was devastated and John was there to support her.

"There you are my little flower. I called Bill last night and he told me that you were O.K. I couldn´t get out of that reunion, you know what the guys would´ve said if I was to tell them that I have to leave them. The party was great! Besides I would have to travel many hours to come here" John was trying to find a place to put the big arrangement of flowers and all the balloons he brought for her. He thought that she wouldn´t complain of his oblivion with all these presents. The true was that Rachel did feel angry at him, she had an accident and he was just two hours away… and surely he was drunk that night. If the situation would have been another, at this time she would be screaming at him but Frank had appeared in her life.

"I need to talk to you John" said she. "Oh yeah my girl, say what you want but first I´m gonna kiss that beautiful face of you". John became very heavy when drinking and started to kiss her and hold her very strong that she was feeling pain. "Stop John, I can´t breathe" she said laughing while trying to push him but he was stronger and didn´t give up.

Frank didn´t spend the night in Rachel´s house. He stayed at a nearby hotel but decided to go and bid her good morning. This was the proper time to talk to her and expose his feelings. He bought a beautiful bouquet, he knew that although she was a superstar, she was simple and this little present will cheer her up.

If Bill would have been in the house, he would´ve prevented Frank his meeting with John. But no impediments were for Frank to get into the house and into Rachel´s room. Frank felt his knees bent, his heart stopped and that there was not enough oxygen in his lungs. His breath must have sounded very strong because the couple lying in the bed turned their eyes toward Frank. "Get off me" Rachel reproached to John and desperately told Frank "Let me explain you Frank, please!" But the almost petrified man turned around and walked away. He threw the flowers on the floor.

"Oh fuck… Look what you´ve done John. It was Frank!" Rachel tried to stand up but felt pain. "You mean, Frank, Frank your… the…" John was helping her to find her slippers. "Yesss… the man itself!... Hurry and try to fetch him!" John ran to the window and shouted "I´m gay! Hey Frank, I´m gay do you hear that?" but it was too late because Frank was far enough away and didn´t hear the scream.

John returned to the bed and said "God damn it. I lost my opportunity to meet the hottie one". He was very disappointed: "I couldn´t see him, your big head hindered me". Rachel rolled her eyes and with a bit of effort went into the bath. Rachel was already taking a shower and John couldn´t believe what had happened. "He is gonna think that you are my lover" Rachel said and her voice started to crack "He came to see if I was alright. If I was alright! But now this… and you know what´s the worst? I´m pregnant and he might think that the baby is yours!" John jumped of surprise "Are you pregnant Rachel Marron? Of his baby? Oh my God when all this happen?" He could hear that she was sobbing. No words came from her.

Finally she came out of the bath and her eyes were red. "Oh sweety you have never been this emotional. You are for surely pregnant! Come and tell me how it happened" John helped Rachel to beautify her while she was recover her voice "Well, I don´t need to tell you how it happened… but yesterday he came to the hospital. Frank accompanied us to the house, he was speechless at first but when we came to my room, he started to kiss me! The things were going hotter so I have to stop it… I said to him that I was pregnant. He didn´t know how to react but he said to me that the news caught him off guard, that in his plans were no babies". John interrupted her "What the hell, he is such an asshole" "But then he said that he wanted to have this baby with me and that Fletcher, the baby girl he and me would make a perfect match" "And what the deuce we are doing in here. Let´s find him!" said John hugging his best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Things between Rach and Frank are getting harder! It´s a short one but I hope you enjoy it

**Chapter 6**

Rachel asked Henry to take her to Frank´s house. John insisted to go with her but she said that it was better for him to stay. "C´mon sweetheart I have to meet him. You´ve been talking to me about this guy all this months and now you don´t want me to go". It was true, Rachel cried at his shoulder during months and it was unfair for him. "Alright babe, just because you were there for me and I have a big heart. Besides, I need someone to help me, my ankle still hurt".

They were climbing into the van when Shelley came across and asked them where they were going. "To fetch the hottie" said John with a big smile. "For God sake Rachel, you know you can´t go out. You have an appointment at 12:00 with Oprah… remember? You´ll talk about your terrible accident. And then of your new album". Rachel and John were already accommodated in the van. "And who the hell is the "hottie?" "I promise you I´ll be by there at 12:00, just let me go and get my man" Rachel said waving her hand to her cousin.

"Oh my God I´m so nervous. Is just that I want everything to be perfect". Rachel get off of the van and walk to the very well-known house of Frank. Two knocks and a gorgeous blond woman opened the door. Who was this woman? What was she doing in there… in Frank´s house? "Hi, may I help you?" said the woman. Rachel was astonished and insecure "Uhm, is there Frank Farmer?" "Sorry, this is the Thompson´s house. We moved here three months ago. Mr. Farmer sold us the house". Rachel was very disappointed, she didn´t knew that Frank was not living here anymore. "Do you know where can I find him?" The blond was looking at her very curiously. "Have you ever been told you look a lot like Rachel Marron?" "Yeah, all the time" was the singer reply. "Sorry, you are just like her. And no, we don´t know where is Mr. Farmer new address". The two ladies say goodbye and Rachel climbed into the van. John was waiting for her "And so?"

It was a hard day for Rachel. Going up and down with the three interviews she had, her ankle, the pregnancy discomforts but above all, that she couldn´t find Frank and explain him, was killing her. She was finally at home and Fletcher ran to her when she entered the house. "Mommy where is Frank? He promised me we will spend a time together" Rachel took his hand and told him that Frank was upset with her because maybe he believed that John was her boyfriend. "But he is gay" was Fletcher´s reply. "Oh Fletch it was a misunderstanding and I don´t know where Frank is" Rachel started to cry. She couldn´t help it, but it was her hormones in action. "Mommy we will find him, please don´t cry. He will understand".

At meal, Rachel just watched her soup. She tasted only some bites. Soon, all the house knew what had happened with the ex-bodyguard. But just John knew about the pregnancy. Bill and Fletcher were very worried of Rachel, she was very sad and pale but she didn´t want to talk to. She stood up quickly and went to threw up. When she return to the table the old lady who prepared the meal said "Oh ma'am, this man seems to make you sick". If they would know that in fact, Frank Farmer was the one who indirectly made her "sick" in body and soul.

…

For the next chapter, I want to explore how does Frank feel about the situation. Please, let me know if you like it or if I should stop! Thank you all

P.D. I try to improve my English… Sorry for the mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night Frank Farmer was incredulousness, he couldn´t believe what had happened. He was about to have a baby with Rachel Marron. Not only "Rachel" the woman he desired and loved, but with the huge star and diva.

He didn´t spend the night with Rachel because he had to think so many things alone. Certainly he wasn´t prepared for having a relationship with an actress. God, if she would only be a simple girl: a teacher, lawyer, doctor… anything but no a public figure. And now the idea of being a dad! He was living in the other side of the country and had a lot of work. He didn´t care for money, he had a considerable amount for all of those very well payments and never spent the money because he was single and didn´t have obsessions.

Farmer was in his hotel room holding his head. There was only one person to whom he could trust all his worries, it was his father. It was too late but Frank knew that his father was awake: "Hey dad, how are you?" Herb answered by the second ring "Frank are you all right?" his voice showed a concern. Frank could sense it and quickly responded "Oh don´t be alarmed dad, I´m alright… well…" and he hung the sentence. "Something very important should be happening for you to call me at this hour of the morning son. Tell me, what is it?" Frank was hesitating and after some silent seconds he resolved to say "Dad, Rachel is going to have a baby". His father was waiting for him to continue, but not hearing anything he said "Rachel? That beautiful girl you brought with you the last winter? Her sister Nicki and little Fletcher? She should be very happy. If you were more intelligent you would have had her. I saw how she gazed at you. If I were you, I wouldn´t have let her go. But you are such a case son and now you are regretting. That´s life, you let it go and might never come back!"

Frank patiently waited for his father to finish his sermon, he closed his eyes "Dad, the baby is mine!" "God Lord Frank, why didn´t you go to the point? Those are great news son, I was thinking very seriously in adopting a little boy as my grandson. Finally I´m going to be a grandfather!... But… you don´t sound very happy Frank. What´s so?" Frank smiled at his father reply, the old man had a sense of humor "I´m very happy indeed dad, is just that, that I don´t know how am I supposed to do this. She is in showbiz, she is in the top of her career and many people put their eyes on her, and you know that I don´t like that. I have always been in the shadows of important famous people, not in the spotlight!" There was a pause "Do you love her?" Herb said. "I think so. She is a sweet girl, she cares for people but sometimes she is so stubborn and spoiled. Rachel has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen; even when she is crying she is truly an angel". His father was laughing at this "Oh well, that sounds like a man in love but listen son, you must be sure that you love each other. If you have a strong love, nothing will separate".

Herb was a phenomenal father; he made his son to have confidence. Frank Farmer was still concerned but now was smiling, he had made his decision: he will tell Rachel that he loves her with all his heart.

…

This was a short chapter but I wanted to get into Frank´s thoughts... Did I achieve it? Or what you think would have been Frank´s thoughts at this? The next chapter, Rachel team is going to do everything to seek "the hottie" Frank Farmer. Any critics are welcomed! Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, now you are gonna tell me what´s going on girl" said Shelley who was approaching to Rachel. The singer was sited in a comfortable chair near the pool. She didn´t want her cousin to know about her pregnancy nor "the Farmer thing", Rachel did love her but she knew that Shelly would disapprove Frank as did with Robert, the boyfriend who left her while Rachel was pregnant with Fletcher.

"Hey kiddo. You win, be sited and I´ll tell you everything. Frank Farmer was the bodyguard who got shot in the Oscars, do you remember? Well, while he was working for me, we had some chemistry: we flirt a little and had a date. He took me to dance and the song that was playing in that place was I will always love you. After he got shot we had to separate, I felt that that song was just perfect for us and I sang it for him. And I was very surprised when he came to the hospital because I thought that he had already forgotten me. When we came home and he helped me to get to my room, he told me that he loved me. Do you believe that?"

It wasn´t true, Frank had never told Rachel he loved her and she felt a kind of pain musing about this but her cousin must believe that everything was ok with this guy. Rachel was lying to herself and her cousin, but what could she do? She didn´t wanted to happen the same thing that with Fletcher´s father and she was sure that she will find Frank.

"You were saying that he loved you?..." Rachel stood in silence and her cousin brought her into the earth. "Oh yes, and this morning he came to my room with some flowers and in that precisely moment John was hugging me and kissing me. You know that sometimes he is very clingy! That´s why I went to seek for Frank but I didn´t succeed" Shelley was open-mouthed "Oh my… and he thought that you and John… poor Frank". Bill shouted to Shelley "Shell you got a phonecall" and the cousin left.

"My honey I promise you I´ll find your daddy. He is the best man in earth and you are going to love him!" Rachel said to her belly caressing it "And I´m also gonna tell your brother about you. Just give me some time to work this out". Fletcher came to her and interrupted the little talk that her mommy was having with his unborn sister "To whom you´re talking with?" said Fletcher embracing her mother. "Oh I was thinking out loud Fletch". "Mommy I know how can we find Frank. We can call Frank´s dad and ask him his new address" Her mother gave him a big kiss "You are a very smart kid".

Rachel called to Herb "Good afternoon Mr. Farmer I´m Rachel Marron, do you remember me?" she said cheerfully. "My sweetheart how are you? Good to hear you, I´m so happy for you… I´m speechless and believe me, you have made me the happiest man on earth!" When Rachel and her family spent the winter at Herb´s house, the old man never referred to Rachel as "sweetheart". She realized it. "That´s so sweet of you, thank you. Fletcher and I always remember you and we hope you to be fine. The reason of my call is to know which is the new address of Frank" Herb said to himself that his son was very strange because he didn´t say to Rachel his new address but he didn´t give a lot of importance to this. "Ah yes, it is 2700 17th Street Northwest, Washington, DC". She couldn´t believe her ears, did she heard well? "Did you say Washington, DC?" They exchanged some other friendly words and said goodbye.

Rachel was sure that Frank was still living in L.A. and the worst thought crossed her mind, he had already returned home: far away from her and his baby. Before sleeping she called John and told him what she had found out just. She was sobbing and his friend said to her "I did this mess and I´m gonna fix it my dear. Stop crying because the little baby girl in your stomach is getting upset too". John would go to Washington, DC and explain the things to Frank.

…

How Frank is going to react when John appears in his house? Will he believe it? Oh, I didn´t expect this fanfic to be this long, is my first one and I don´t want to screw it. But I have more chapters in my mind… I warn you that there will be more drama but of course they´re gonna end together. I love them so much and I can´t imagine for them to be apart! Sorry

I apologize once more for my lack of English, is just that Google Translate doesn´t help that much!


End file.
